PokeAdventure
by Solus Lupus
Summary: Follow the adventures of Daniel and his best friend Curtis as they make their way on the Pokeadventure, a trip his school has to give licensed trainers an oppurtunity to make a name for themselves as they catch new pokemon and make new friends.


The battle had already begun behind the high school. Two competitors facing off their pokemon off against each other. Daniel had known that this was coming, he had seen it since the star of the varsity football team had started picking on him. It would have all led to this point as the student body stood in a circle around them. Daniel's blonde hair that fell to his shoulders blew in the wind. The grey eyes his mother had blessed him with starred down his opponent. On this day he had dressed his athletic frame in the usual black t-shirt and jeans. Attached to his studded belt however were two orbs that were colored red and white. Each was small and could easily fit in the palm of one's hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked the jock from his end of the arena. Daniel watched the kids run around them with sticks in the ground to show where there battlefield ended. He smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you?" he shouted back. Even from this distance he could see the outrage on his opponents face. Someone from the student body stepped out into the middle of the makeshift arena.

"The trainers will have a two on two battle agreed?" said the student looking from the jock to Daniel.

"Let him use all of his," Daniel shouted to the referee. The ref was taken aback by the request. The jock smiled.

"I'll agree to those terms."

"Then the terms have been agreed upon. If the pokemon is knocked out or steps out of the arena, then that pokemon is disqualified." Both trainers nodded as the ref stepped back into the circle. "Then let the battle begin. The jock reached behind him and took one of the small balls off his belt and pressed a button in the center that made it expand that it fit into his hand more snuggly.

"For my first choice, I choose Hariyama." A big samurai pokemon came out of the orb. Daniel could only let his grin widen.

"I figured you might choose some sort of fighting pokemon, but just to make it more embarrassing, I'm not even going to use my most powerful pokemon against yours. I'm going to use the one I caught and have been training for almost a month now." He selected a ball that was furthest from the front. "I choose Lucario for my first choice." A thin blue wolf that stood on its hind legs took up a fighting position. He could hear the crowd starting to murmur. A fighting pokemon versus a fighting pokemon. Daniel might as well have fought the jock himself, but chose to do it his way.

"Hariyama, body slam that puny thing." Hariyama lunged in the air so that the sun was on its back and it was not visible when you looked up. Lucario looked at Daniel who smiled at his pokemon. It then turned to its opponent that was in the air.

"Wait for it Lucario." There was a faint whistling sound as the pokemon could be heard falling closer and closer. "Wait." Hariyama was now visible to the human eye, plunging quickly to ground. "Wait." Hariyama's shadow began to shrink on top of Lucario. "Now Lucario, mega punch." Lucario leapt into the air towards Hariyama who had a surprise look on its face. Lucario's fist impacted straight into Hariyama's stomach, sending it flying back. It fell on its back in front of its master, its eyes closed. The ref stepped over and raised the hand that was on Daniel's side.

"Hariyama is no longer able to battle. Lucario is the winner for this round." Daniel didn't get as many cheers as he had hoped he would, but that was too expected for a guy who wasn't as popular as some in school. A red beam shot out causing Hariyama to glow and be sucked back into the vessel that was its pokeball. The jock reached behind his back again. This time it took him a couple of moments for him to choose who he was going to use. Daniel knew that he only had three pokemon. True he only had two, but he had his secret weapon laying in wait.

"I choose Beedrill," the jock said opening another pokeball. The large bee pokemon buzzed around, facing down its opponent. This Daniel hadn't expected. Beedrill's were known for having poisonous tips on its spear like hands. "Poison sting attack." Beedrill rushed at Lucario, one of its stingers pointed straight forward. Lucario barely dodged it in time. The Beedrill flew around and came down for another attack. It tried for another poison sting attack that Lucario dodged barely. Beedrill swooped around and dashed at Lucario full speed this time.

"Lucario, use fire punch." Bug pokemon were weak against fire and Daniel planned to exploit that to his fullest potential. Lucario's fist was engulfed with fire as it lunged forward and struck down Beedrill. Its wings were caught fire and began to buzz around hectically.

"Beedrill return." The red beam shot out again as the jock returned the pokemon and the ref raised his hand that was on Daniel's side again. "Lucario is the winner for this round." Daniel grinned and saw the anger in the jocks eyes as he reached for his last pokemon.

"I'm happy I switched one of my pokemon with my dad's," he said to Daniel. Daniel stood there, ready for whatever the jock was willing to call out. "I call out Rhyhorn." The rock pokemon came out of its ball and looked towards the jock, quickly looking away. Daniel laughed.

"Looks like it doesn't like you."

"It will listen if it know what's good for it." Daniel resented that remark. People who couldn't understand the feelings of pokemon didn't need to train them at all. "Rhyhorn tackle that thing." Rhyhorn stood there and scratched itself with its hind leg. Everyone in the crowd started laughing silently but soon turned into a roar, startling the Rhyhorn. It bellowed a mighty cry and started running around. The laughter died and was quickly replaced with screams.

"Lucario, stop it." Lucario dove in the wave of the crowd and braced for Rhyhorns impact. It caught hold of the horn and slowly started to get pushed back. Daniel could see that this wasn't going to work. He was going to need a little extra help from his prized pokemon. He reached for the pokeball on his back belt when the jock yelled something.

"Don't even do it freak or it's an automatic disqualification." Daniel's hand hesitated for a moment. Not once had he lost a battle yet.

"The battle is no longer my concern," he said pulling out the other pokeball. "Go Espeon." The purple pokemon appeared next to Daniel and purred. "Espeon, use psychic." Espeon eyes began to glow a bright white and Rhyhorn began to float in the air. "Lucario, use you seismic toss." Lucario lunged in the air, grabbing the Rhyhorn by its horn. It spun the Rhyhorn around, gaining momentum and then hurling it at the ground. The Rhyhorn made a good side crater around it as it lay motionless in the ground.

"Battle agreement had been broken," called the ref. "Daniel is disqualified." Cheers exploded all around Daniel as he returned his pokemon. Great to know that everyone was excited that the dunderhead almost got them killed. The balls clipped to his belt as he turned around and walked away from the arena.


End file.
